


Romance

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Songs [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I was just bored when I wrote this, I wrote a sappy love song, It's not rally that good, Love Song, M/M, Multi, Music, Other, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A silly little song about love and romance.





	Romance

When you're loving

*** 

Everyone is platonic sometimes

 ***

I've been hearing romances

 ***

Charm, let's talk about the charm

*** 

I found the lust for me

*** 

You call and say I'm beautiful

*** 

I feel just like a cat - cat

*** 

One minute you're here and the next you're loving


End file.
